


your pack needs you

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: Second Chances (A 100 words?! Series) [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 11:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17079521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles plans a pack barbeque...sterek drabble - 8/15 - words of the day: pack polite keep





	your pack needs you

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Listen, Derek...” Stiles approaches the were, who’s standing in the kitchen. “I know you’re trying to polite and all, keeping the pack away while I’m here. But it’s been three weeks…”

“Stiles, you can’t give up. We’ll get you home.”

He shakes his head. “I’m not giving up. I just- I know how hard it is for betas to be away from their alpha. I can see how hard it is _for you_ to not have them here.”

Derek nods. “Yeah, it has been. We usually have weekly gatherings.”

“So let’s have one. Call them. We’ll barbeque this weekend. Okay?”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
